


Petty Things

by ArriatheDragon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MYCT - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abuse, Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LIKE A KIDS CARTOON, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Running Away, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, bee boi, idk just read it its real mild but at the same time its intense, no shipping because oof, no ships, run aways, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, steven universe feels x10, there, yuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArriatheDragon/pseuds/ArriatheDragon
Summary: Technoblade ran away, Dream was forced out. Either way, it's just them now in the great big wilderness. That is, until a certain Philza Minecraft decides to take an early morning stroll...(Also on FFN)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 99





	Petty Things

It was twilight, enough light to see through the deep green of the forest, but dark enough to see stars lighting up the evening sky.

A 12 year old Tecnoblade was currently stalking along the dark trees in search for a noise he’d heard. He knew he wasn’t alone in these woods but that didn’t do anything to relax his nerves.

The noise was louder now, and he creeped into a dark clearing where the canopy above blocked out almost all light.

He entered the clearing, sword out, and found a figure huddled near the end of it.

“Dream!?” he shouted in confusion before quickly taking a defensive stance, ready to fight.

However, he backed down quickly as a choked sob came from where the dirty blond kid was sitting.

Techno stepped up quietly towards him.

“STAY AWAY!” Dream screamed, head down, curling in closer on himself.

Technoblade startled backwards, surprised by the sudden outburst.

He furrowed his brows, pointed ears flattening in irritation.

“Humph. What’s wrong with you now?” His tone was deadpan and his face was carefully blank, but he was genuinely worried. He knew Dream’s past, it wasn’t normal for him to break down like this.

It took a moment, but Dream’s voice warbled through sobs to answer. 

“T-they came and- and they  _ broke it  _ and  _ DON’T LOOK AT ME!” _

Technoblade quickly noticed the problem once he was given a hint. Dream had his hands over his face, wet sticky tears slipping through. He was facing away from him, and there were white pieces scattered round the green-hooded boy.

“You’re mask…” Techno muttered to himself.

He sighed, taking off the fluffy red coat he wore and threw it over the crumpled figure in front of him.

“Mmph- Wh-” Dream stuttered through tears, looking up and shifting under the coat.

Technoblade huffed in false irritation.

“Keep that on and duck your head, com’n, stand up and gimme your hand,” He ordered, looking away slightly with puffed cheeks.

Dream stared a moment before quickly shuffling, picking up all the little white bits and the green ribbon around him, repositioning the cloak to cover his face, and reached his hand out.

Techoblade snatched up the pale fingers, sticky with salted tears, and began leading them to his ‘camp’. 

It was really just a small wood shelter he’d made for himself and a campfire with some logs around it, but to Techno, it was home, sweet home.

He led Dream over to a log, and sat him down. He quietly started a fire to light up the now deep night. 10 or so if Techno had to guess.

“Stay there, ‘kay?” Techno directed his guest, who merely nodded and sniffled.

Techno went to his hovel of a house and pulled out a flat piece of wood and a carving knife. 

He plopped himself on the ground, cross legged across from Dream and silently started chipping away at the wooden block. For the next hour, neither said anything and nothing was heard but the crickets and the carving knife scratching against the now smooth wood.

Once Techno deemed it done, he checked it over and then set the curved and smooth wood down. He went back to the wood hut and pulled a half-full pint of white paint, a small bottle of black paint, and a brush.

He’d found them lying about while visiting the town just down the hill from them, and since no one had claimed them he took them, because why not.

He’d been living alone in the woods since he was 7, kicked out by his family for his looks. He had relatively pointy ears and more fang like teeth than normal, which his considerable underbite only intensified. His mother said he looked like a boar.

He heard them one night talking about how to get him out of the house, so he decided to pack up his stuff, steal a few things and get out, leaving that whole world behind for this one.

He didn’t care for his old name and since he was long forgotten by anyone who cared anyway, he went ahead and named himself Technoblade, because that was  _ much  _ cooler than his old one.

He met dream when he was nine, a similar but darker story. 

Dream'd been abused by his parents and one day finally ran away. No one came after him, so he took residence on the other side of the woods. 

They had a complicated relationship to say the very least. 

They’d been quarrling since the day they met, getting into petty arguments and then sparring tooth and nail, but they were equally matched and it never got far. On the other hand, when they’d gone a few days without bumping into each other, they would talk or silently walk together, Fremines to the end.

Technoblade had a sword, short, but heavy, and sheathed on his leather belt.

Dream preferred a hatchet which was slung to his back most days.

Fights between the two of them were always reckless and it was surprising neither had ended up bleeding yet.

Techno shook his head and checked over his work. He’d painted the wood white, carved out two holes with his knife, painted on a smiley and nodded.

It wasn’t great, but it would have to do.

“Here,” he said, tossing it over to the boy across from him.

Dream swiftly caught it, looking up enough for Techno to see a gleam in colourless eyes shrouded in the dark of his cloak, confusion and awe mixing.

Technoblade rolled his eyes. “Tch, just put it on ya homeless bum.”

Dream prickled. “I’m not homeless!!”

Techno laughed. “Oh yeah? Where’s your house?”

Dream strapped on the mask and threw Technoblade’s cloak back into his face, leaving the boy sputtering.

“It’s on the other side of the forest! You know that!” Dream yelled out.

Techno adorned his cloak and fixed Dream with an amused stare, eyebrow arched.

“Oh really, please, tell me fine Dream, if this is true how come I’ve never seen it?” He teased.

Dream puffed out his cheeks. “Because you’ve never been over there! I always come here!”

Techno smirked. “Yeah, cause you’re homeless.”

Dream let out a frustrated roar and stamped his foot. “You’re infuriating, you know that?”

“No, I’m Technoblade.”

He couldn’t see, but Technoblade just knew the faceless kid was rolling his eyes under that mask.

A moment passed of them standing still and Techno questioned Dream. “So, you staying here or heading back?”

Dream looked at the sky, an owl hooting somewhere in the background.

Dream sighed. “It’s too dark to head back, I didn’t bring my compass. I was uh, too busy…”

Techno looked skeptical at that but nodded, getting that it probably had to do with why his mask was in pieces.

"Guess you're staying here then," Techno deadpanned as he walked over to the hut.

He had a giant worn down comforter in the wood hut that he had stolen from his parents. It was folded in half, using one side as a mattress and the other as a blanket.

"I'm going to bed," Technoblade announced, already curling up in the comforter, "just sleep wherever."

With almost no hesitation Dream then jumped onto the comforter beside Techno, earning a harsh grunt from the child.

"You really are a pain…" Techno grumbled, turning away from Dream as he took off his mask to rest.

Dream laughed, then settled down, and soon enough, the two were out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo, this will probably be one of those things I'm like "It'll be a 2 shot" and then one month later it's chapter 15 and everyone is on edge. But uh, there will definitely be at the VERY least, one more chapter. With the whole gang. XD Enjoy! Updates are sporadic, please dont pester UwU


End file.
